


[駝賢/雀東]Rainy heart

by yyccc



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyccc/pseuds/yyccc
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin, Kim Donghyun/Park Woojin





	1. Chapter 1

【 1. Rainy day】

雨夜的酒吧。  
林煐岷看了看窗外，雨嘩啦嘩啦的下著，聲音大到即使是緊閉門窗也聽得清楚，斗大的雨滴不停落下，使得視線所及只有一片不甚清楚的白。即使位在同志聚集的熱點梨泰院，首爾難得一見的傾盆大雨仍澆熄了尋歡作樂之人的興致，於是平時生意極佳的酒吧，偶爾也不得不迎接這樣沒什麼生意的夜晚。

站在吧台，林煐岷百般聊賴地擦著玻璃杯。店裡空無一人，平時負責把關進出客人的看門人在半小時丟下一句「反正不會有人來啦」就溜去開小差了，是也沒錯，在這種光是出門就衣服濕一半的掃興天氣，誰會想大老遠的跑來，一身狼狽的釣男人呢？

看來可以白賺一晚薪水了，等等乾脆把包包裡的書拿出來讀？

林煐岷才剛這樣想著，酒吧的木門就被推開了。走進酒吧的人渾身濕透，遠看簡直跟水鬼沒什麼兩樣，看來是一個沒帶傘的倒楣鬼。

嘖，林煐岷內心煩躁的咋舌。  
這種客人最討厭了，全身都是水，會把店裡滴得到處都是，導致店員事後還要花時間打掃，而且重要的是打壞了他今晚當薪水小偷的計畫，但服務業以客為尊，於是他還是掛上了營業用的笑容：「歡迎光臨。」

聽到他的招呼聲，水鬼先生便低著頭朝發出聲音的吧台前進，一屁股坐在皮革的高腳椅上。

「請問要喝點什麼呢？」  
「......給我一杯戀愛的感覺。」

嘖嘖嘖嘖嘖。這下子，林煐岷內心的小人翻白眼翻到身體都要往後倒了。不但是個製造髒亂的水鬼，嘴裡還講著超過時搭訕台詞，現在已經21世紀了耶，怎麼還有人講得出「要一杯戀愛的感覺」？

他咬著牙擠出一個笑容，還是取下架上的伏特加、番茄汁，開始做起調酒。

玻璃杯盛裝著鮮紅濃稠到看見就會令人忍不住皺起眉頭的液體，上頭嵌著的檸檬片並沒有減低外觀帶給人的侵略性，而更別說實際上的味道，林煐岷可是使勁往裡面加了比一般比例更多的檸檬汁和辣椒。

「客人，您點的酒來了，戀愛的感覺。」  
血腥瑪麗，一款討厭番茄的人會無比痛恨的調酒，明明是調酒，卻充滿了鹹、酸、辣的五味雜陳，比起甜蜜，更多的是說不出的苦——這就是林煐岷心中對「戀愛」下的定義嗎？其實也不盡然，他只是純粹想要惡整眼前看起來又土又俗還增加額外清掃工作量的奇怪客人而已。

水鬼先生伸出手，拿起酒杯，咕嚕咕嚕地一飲而盡後，「碰」地放下酒杯，仰頭撩起濕淋淋的前髮，林煐岷這才看清楚來客的臉。

靠，雖然一身狼狽又一口過時的老套台詞，但水鬼本人......很帥耶。一雙亮晃晃的桃花大眼配著天生濃眉、高挺險峻的鼻樑、看起來鬆軟有彈性的紅唇，還有鋒利得彷彿碰了會流血的下顎線條，林煐岷在3秒內迅速鑑定完成，就是個極品帥哥，精緻的外觀甚至會讓人想用「漂亮」來形容。

「......好難喝。」帥哥咕噥著，讓林煐岷內心悔恨，可惡，要是早知道長得這麼好看，自己就不會來這一手了，看來對方應該等會就會翻臉走人吧。

但帥哥並沒有如林煐岷預想的離開，而是一臉糾結地趴倒在吧台上，嘴裡喃喃念著「就跟我的戀愛一樣，爛死了。」語氣裡的鼻音重到感覺起來快哭了。

「再來一杯！」  
突然抬起頭，帥哥氣勢萬鈞地重重拍了一下桌子，震得林煐岷忍不住心跳漏了一拍。

狀況好像不太對。眼前的客人眼睛泛起水霧，視線感覺無法對焦，雙頰變得火紅，再加上異常亢奮的情緒......

該不會是醉了吧？！  
喝了號稱是醒酒飲料，酒精濃度低又辛辣的血腥瑪麗，竟然還醉了？！

「你是不是醉了——」「我沒有！再來一杯！」

絕對是醉了。  
即使長得帥，醉鬼還是醉鬼，而在酒吧工作的人，最討厭的生物就是醉鬼，林煐岷感到頭開始隱隱作痛。

*  
在空無一人的店裡，林煐岷被醉鬼客人糾纏上了。

「再來一杯！」醉鬼持續吼叫著，林煐岷敷衍地調了一杯檸檬汽水，希望眼前人喝了能夠醒腦，可惜事與願違，他送酒過去的手被一把抓住。

「......我失戀了。」  
「......看得出來。」完全說廢話，有眼睛的都看得出來。  
「我、失戀了，嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚。」醉鬼的情緒起伏很大，講著講著就無預警的哭了起來，手被牢牢抓住的林煐岷試圖不著痕跡的掙脫，醉鬼的力道卻異常的大，他死活想抽出手都宣告失敗。

「他明明、說好要離婚的、結果都是騙人...嗚....」醉鬼還在傾訴著。  
看來是招惹上有婦之夫了啊，罷了，在這個圈子裡，這種故事也不是什麼新鮮事了。  
「明明、就說、等到我畢業、我們就能在一起的....嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚......」

等等。畢業？  
「客人您...是大學生嗎？」

「不是啊。」  
眼前的人眼淚止住了，露出一個非常燦爛的笑容。  
「我是高中生、呵呵、我沒有醉、再來一杯！」

林煐岷這才注意到，眼前客人身上穿的溼透的白襯衫依稀是校服的樣子。  
「媽的。」這次他真的把髒話罵出口了，同時開始詛咒起開小差的看門人，什麼時候不偷懶，一偷懶就讓一個高中生正大光明的走進來，這可是違法的啊！

「客人您聽我說，您現在未成年......還不能進來我們這種店喝酒。」  
「我必須要請您出去了，小孩子趕快回家。」

聽到林煐岷說的話，醉鬼睜大眼睛盯著他看，過了半晌，笑得比剛才更燦爛了。  
「不能回家。」

「你必須要回去，你再這樣我就打電話請你爸媽來接——」

「他們不會來的。我被趕出家門了，今天。」  
「我沒地方去了。」  
發話者一邊陳述著理應是悲慘的故事，臉上卻掛著像太陽般的笑容，說完最後一句話，好像有些疲倦地把頭靠在吧台上，竟然就這樣睡著了。

「呼...呼...」  
窗外的雨勢沒有停歇的意思，眼前沉睡的少年發出微微的鼾聲，側臉美得像一幅畫，但林煐岷覺得自己的腦血管簡直要爆開了。

雖然才春天，但今天絕對是他今年最倒楣的一天。  
遇到了首爾難得一見的大雨，上班遇到了討厭的醉鬼，而且是個無家可歸的未成年醉鬼，最麻煩的那種。

「呃啊.....」用指腹揉了揉發疼的太陽穴，林煐岷無奈地看著吧台。

儘管口氣兇惡，但實際上對落難小動物沒有抵抗力的酒保嘆了一口氣，打電話給老闆報備今晚店裡沒客人，想提早打烊，然後輕輕把少年抓著自己的手扳開，去準備室取了一條小毛巾，擦拭少年溼透的身軀

只好......先帶他回家了。

*  
這裡是哪裡？  
金東賢睜開眼睛，映入眼簾的是陌生的漆黑天花板。稍微環顧四週，他發現自己身處陌生的房間，身上還穿著陌生的衣服，而且頭超級痛。

記憶只到昨天晚上那杯無敵難喝的酒為止，後來到底發生什麼事？天哪....

正當混沌的腦袋兀自開始驚嚇時，一股食物燒焦的味道朝鼻尖飄過，他從床上撐起身體，往味道傳來的方向看，一個高大的男人背影，正在瓦斯爐前手忙腳亂的跟食物奮戰。

他是誰？  
在腦袋還理不出個頭緒時，男人轉過身來，看到坐在床上的金東賢，挑了挑眉：「你醒了啊，來吃早餐吧。」

金東賢趴下床，乖乖走到廚房的小桌子前，坐在男人的對面。

男人長得好看，一雙像小動物的眼睛微微下垂，柔和的五官看起來似乎是善於打理居家生活的類型，然而金東賢眼前的盤子裏，盛裝的太陽蛋跟培根似乎不僅僅是慘不忍睹的程度，太陽蛋被弄碎成一塊一塊，培根甚至黑的像木炭，他驚訝的看著男人完全不在意的把整塊焦黑的培根往嘴巴送。

「那個，請問......這是怎麼回事？」  
猶豫了一番，他還是謹慎的開口了。

「我才想問你是怎麼回事呢，醉鬼先生。」  
聽到他的詢問，男人煩躁的揉揉頭髮，把問題丟回去。  
「未成年的高中生跟有婦之夫談戀愛然後被家裡人趕出去，然後闖進酒吧喝酒在店裡醉倒，被陌生人撿回家，真的是波瀾壯闊的青春啊。」

「你...你為什麼知道？！」  
聽到自身的醜事從素不相識的男人口中吐出，金東賢掩蓋不住自己的驚慌。

「你自己說的。喝了一杯血腥瑪麗就拉著我的手一把眼淚一把鼻涕的說個不停... 哼。」  
男人的陳述喚起了金東賢破碎的記憶，好像依稀想起了一些模糊的片段，這男人應該是昨晚招呼自己的酒保吧。

想到自己昨天的醜態，他簡直羞愧的無地自容，而男人並不想照顧他的情緒，只是持續的說教著：  
「...你知不知道昨天那樣很危險啊，要不是昨天剛好下雨店裡沒有人，被多可怕的人撿走都不知道，要是剛好遇到一個興趣奇怪的變態怎麼辦，哈？」

看著眼前低頭不語的小朋友，林煐岷用指節輕輕敲了敲桌子，發出叩叩的聲響。  
「快吃吧，吃完換好衣服就快滾，我已經把你的衣服烘乾了，就放在床旁邊。」

「....我不走。」  
聽到金東賢的回話，林煐岷傻了眼。  
「哈？」

「我......沒有地方可以去。」  
少年垂下視線，長長的眼睫毛在白皙臉上形成一小塊陰影，林煐岷看著看著差點走了神。他甩甩頭回復心神，繼續未完的說教。  
「話不是這樣說，你還沒畢業吧，總要去上課吧，窩在陌生人家裡是要怎麼過？回去跟你爸媽好好道個歉，他們一定會原諒你，快回家去———」

「我不回家。」  
「也不去學校了。」  
金東賢打斷林煐岷的話，堅定的看著他。

「我是被趕出來的，被學校找去之後，我媽每天甩我巴掌，瘋狂辱罵我，過了一個禮拜，一等到我爸國外出差回來，他們就把我的東西全都往外丟，叫我滾出去，說以後沒有我這個兒子......他們真的不會原諒我。學校也是......我跟老師的事情曝光以後，學校現在就跟地獄一樣，去了也只是被霸凌，我不想去。」

「我知道這很不正常，但是請您收留我。」  
說著說著，少年突然離開椅子，跪坐在旁邊的地板，磕著頭開始行大禮，林煐岷慌了，拼命拽著少年的衣服想要把人拉起來，但匍匐在地的身影彷彿在地板生了根一樣，死活不移動半分。

「我什麼都願意做，我可以去打工付你房租，我會做菜，我還可以做家事打掃衛生，我......如果要我用身體付我也可以...」

「誰要你用身體付啦！還有你哪來這麼多老套台詞！」聽不下去的林煐岷趕緊大喊，打斷小朋友的發言。  
先是說什麼戀愛的感覺，現在又隨便說要以身相許，這小孩是肥皂劇還是網路漫畫看太多了嗎，怎麼盡講些荒唐的話？

少年沉默不語，仍然跪伏在地，林煐岷看到那雙放在地上的手微微的顫抖著。

唉。

「....名字。」  
男人低沉的嗓音天外飛來一筆，讓金東賢有點困惑的抬起頭。

「我問你的名字。以後要一起住的話我總要知道怎麼叫你吧！」

少年聞言，一雙大眼睜得更大了，整張臉瞬間散發喜悅的光芒，如果他有尾巴的話，想必現在一定瘋狂搖動個不停吧。  
「金東賢，我叫做金東賢！」

「我是林煐岷.....你聽好了，我只是勉為其難的暫時收留你，只要你不聽話或惹了什麼麻煩，我就馬上趕你出去，聽到了嗎？」

「我什麼都願意做！」

看著眼前過度亢奮的小孩，林煐岷覺得不管是清醒還是酒醉狀態，這傢伙都一樣難以溝通，想到命運多舛的未來生活，忍不住嘆了一口氣。

「你到底有沒有在聽我說的話啊，算了，暫時多指教了，東賢。」

少年露出一個大大的笑容，儘管窗外的雨還沒停歇，那笑容卻光彩眩目得讓林煐岷覺得自己好像看到了太陽。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

【2：Broken Heart】

把金東賢撿回家的頭一個禮拜，林煐岷有些疑神疑鬼，再怎麼說金東賢畢竟是未成年的高中生，他很擔心會突然有警察衝進家門指控他誘拐兒童。  
「煐岷哥想太多了。」沒衣服穿的少年身上套著林煐岷的連帽衛衣，雖然身高相當，但對於瘦削的少年而言還是有些大了，過長的袖子在手腕處積疊了好幾圈，像是偷穿大人衣服的小孩。  
「不會有人來找我啦。我不在大家反而會鬆一口氣，所以你放心。」抓著不知從哪裡翻出來的洋芋片，金東賢邊咖啦喀啦的吃著，口齒有些不清的說。

說得倒是很輕鬆，反正又不會是你被抓。  
「總之你先不准出門。」  
「知道了—」

結果一週過去，還真如金東賢說的，沒有尋人啟事、沒有警察打來的電話盤問，沒人關心、沒人在乎，日子平靜得讓林煐岷覺得自己的擔心有點愚蠢。

混沌的大腦被食物的香味喚起知覺，躺在床上的林煐岷張開眼睛，往廚房方向看去。  
「吃早餐了。」  
烤過的吐司散發麵粉香氣，夾著煎得微焦的火腿配上厚燒太陽蛋，即使是對美食毫無執念的林煐岷，聞到誘人的香味，也不由得感到一陣強烈的空腹感。

「煐岷哥喝牛奶嗎？」「好。」  
林煐岷慢吞吞的移動到廚房，睡亂的頭髮四面八方的翹，一向早上難以清醒的他自從金東賢住進這個房子以來，因為食物的召喚，竟然破天荒地天天在醒來的五分鐘內自己離開床舖。

金東賢端著裝滿冰牛奶的馬克杯遞給林煐岷，坐定桌子另一邊，兩人開始吃起早餐。

「......好吃。」  
「對吧，對吧！熱烤土司最近很流行的，之前吃了Isxxc的我就想說搞不好自己也能來做做看，看來也沒有很難嘛！」  
講起食物，金東賢瞬間眉飛色舞起來，自從自告奮勇要以勞力換取寄住資格以來，少年十分信守諾言，不只是做早餐，環境也整理得十分整潔，在金東賢晚上睡覺的沙發上棉被總是疊得整整齊齊，林煐岷各種散亂的雜誌書籍也都被一一歸位放在架上，原本就不髒的房子現在變得像樣品屋一樣閃閃發光。

「那個，想跟哥商量一件事情。」在林煐岷狼吞虎嚥眼前的早餐時，金東賢謹慎的開口了。

「嗯？」嘴巴塞滿麵包的林煐岷隨意應了一聲。

「就是......哥你看，實際上真的也沒人在找我，所以我能不能出門了呢？我想出去打工賺點錢付房租，不然一直在這裡白吃白喝，心裡很過意不去。」

見林煐岷沒有特別的反應，金東賢又再試探性地問下去。「還是哥上班的地方有缺人？」

未成年的小孩子沒事去酒吧打工幹嘛？  
林煐岷正打算拒絕，不過轉念一想，如果是在酒吧，至少他能盯著這小子，跑到其他地方的話，也不知道金東賢會惹出什麼麻煩。  
略微沉吟了一下後，他微微點頭。  
「好吧，我先問問。」

*  
吃完早餐，林煐岷隨即拿出手機，打電話給酒吧老闆。  
說是老闆，其實不過是跟他同齡的朋友，他們幾個人高中畢業之後不打算升學，各自在外工作一段時間後，累積了小小的資本，就一起開了這間位在梨泰院偏僻一角的酒吧。小小的酒吧裝潢時髦，氣氛隱密而放鬆，即使不若夜店有震耳欲聾的電子音樂，及可供互相探索慾望的舞池，仍然吸引了那些不喜歡過於赤裸肉體試探，心中殘存一點老派戀愛想望的客人們，而經營層們的性向，也自然讓酒吧成為了低調的同志聚集地。

「喂...」接電話的人聽起來還沒睡醒，早上11點對經營夜晚生意的他們而言與清晨沒什麼兩樣。  
「社長nim？」林煐岷帶點戲謔的尊稱讓電話那頭的人發出悶悶的笑聲。  
「這麼早打電話來做什麼？」

「今天晚上我想帶個人過去。」  
「哈！？」  
電話裡傳來瞬間放大的驚呼聲。

「我是說，帶個人過去我們那邊工作。」  
「不是，林煐岷你這個孤僻的獨行俠竟然會說要帶人過來...不管是做什麼都很異常啊，發生什麼事了？」

「說來話長....簡單來說，我撿了一個人回家，需要一個地方安置他。」  
「哈？！？！」

沒多加理會變得更大的驚呼聲，他說了一聲晚上見就掛斷了電話。

*  
下午的梨泰院，夕陽還沒完全落下，酒吧裡的員工們閒散地做著開店準備，而負責經營管理事宜的名義上老闆，很罕見地踏進了店裡。

黃旼炫那雙細長如狐狸般，一向優雅莫測的眼睛，此時充滿了好奇，一進門就抓住負責看門的姜東昊。  
「你有沒有注意到林煐岷最近跟什麼客人接觸過？」  
長相兇惡，但正拿著新夾到的熊娃娃傻笑的壯漢愣了一下。  
「沒印象啊，你也知道他哪會跟客人往來。」印象中的林煐岷怕麻煩到簡直是精神潔癖的誇張地步，儘管因為那張俊臉，想要一親芳澤的人絡繹不絕，但除了營業必要的互動之外，沒看過他對任何人提起興趣。

「他跟我說他今天要帶人過來....而且是他撿回家的。」  
姜東昊聞言也跟著瞪大眼睛。  
不可能，絕對不可能，要是有這種事情，自己怎麼可能沒注意到......

「啊。」  
「想到什麼了？」  
「上個禮拜....下大雨的那天.....我有事離開了一下。」姜東昊縮著脖子有些心虛。  
「...就是他打電話給我說店裡要提早打烊那天。」  
兩人面面相覷，被膨脹到極限的好奇心弄得坐立難安。  
「你們真的很無聊，再過不到一小時人就來了，到底在瞎猜什麼，有空還不如來幫忙準備開店！」後方拿著消毒液正在擦拭桌椅的崔珉起無奈吐槽著。

話音還未落，酒吧的門就被推開了，三個人瞬間屏息看著門口。

推門進來的林煐岷，後面跟著一個與他差不多高的青年。

中頭獎了。  
這是黃旼炫內心的第一個反應。  
難怪林煐岷會把人帶回家....碰到這種天菜，什麼潔癖、什麼原則，還重要嗎！

「這是我們老闆，雖然說是老闆不過就是個管帳的，然後這是我們看門的，那天晚上就是他偷懶才會讓你混進來，後面那個是負責外場的，你以後應該就是跟他一起工作....不對，你也蠻會做菜的，做廚房內場好像也蠻適合....」  
林煐岷對著金東賢，以暴風般的語速交代各人的職務範圍，對上好友們呆滯的視線，為了掩飾尷尬輕輕咳了一聲。

「這是今天開始要在我們店裡工作的金東賢。」也沒打算等其他人同意，他就逕自宣布。  
「因為某些不可抗力因素，他現在暫時住在我家，不要那種眼神，什麼都沒發生，不接受任何提問，就這樣！」

丟下一串話後，林煐岷大步走向吧台，開始悶頭做著開店準備，留下不知所措的金東賢獨自面對眾人。

「你叫東賢啊，今年幾歲了？」兇惡的大漢以與外表不相稱的和藹語調開口問道。  
「我十..二十歲。」話到嘴邊，想起林煐岷的叮嚀，金東賢趕緊謊報了自己的年齡，酒吧可不能僱用未成年人。

「你就做外場吧。正好我們最近生意太好，是需要多個人手，雖然你來了可能生意會變得更好就是了。」  
在一旁靜靜打量的老闆出聲，狐狸眼睛瞇成一條線，開玩笑，這張臉當然要放在外場，絕對會讓生意加倍火爆起來。

「我帶你進去試制服。」同為外場的崔珉起笑著拉起金東賢的手，等到金東賢後腳一踏入準備室，黃旼炫馬上走向裝忙掩飾害臊的酒保，單刀直入的問：

「你自己說怎麼搞上的。」  
「沒搞上。只是下雨天他來喝酒，喝醉了又沒地方去我只好把他撿回家。」冷哼一聲，林煐岷避重就輕的回答道。  
「說得真好聽，這麼漂亮的孩子放在外場，自己看會有多少蒼蠅繞著他轉。」  
「也沒你說的那麼好吧，不過是個小屁孩。」

黃旼炫正想嘲笑林煐岷的嘴硬，崔珉起就推著裡面的少年出來了。  
「換好制服囉，各位。」  
看到換上酒吧制服的金東賢，黃旼炫忍不住吹了一聲口哨。

「我把頭髮往上梳了，看起來應該會比較較成熟一點....會不會很奇怪？」  
面對金東賢的詢問，林煐岷有那麼一時半刻說不出話來。  
穿上白襯衫和合身西褲的金東賢，領口繫上簡單的領結，原本落在額前的瀏海往上梳攏成半狼奔的髮型，露出光潔的額頭，原本天真可愛的少年氣息，一變為清冷優雅又帶點危險氣息的俊美青年。

——豈止是好看，簡直是蠱惑人心。

「...還可以吧。」生硬的給出不冷不熱的回應，林煐岷轉頭平復自己跳得有點太快的心臟，卻正好對上黃旼炫戲謔的眼神。  
『好自為之』看著多年好友的唇形無聲的嘲笑，他只是沒好氣的瞪眼過去，卻不敢再往金東賢的方向多看一眼。

*  
對於酒吧外場，金東賢出乎意料的十分上手。一開始多少有些經驗不足，但憑著那張臉，客人也就輕易就原諒他犯的小錯，而對他懷抱著不軌企圖的來客，也一如黃旼炫預料的大量增加。

金東賢雖然看似純情少年，倒是蠻有自己的底線，即使被客人的調情與露骨邀約逗到面紅耳赤，最後也是帶著微笑，堅定又客氣的婉拒，當然偶爾也會遇上素行較差的客人，即使遭到拒絕，仍然死纏著他不放。

「這杯星鑽我請你，敬你跟星星一樣閃閃發光的眼睛。」  
一位文青型帥哥拉著金東賢的手，臉不紅氣不喘的吐出噁心又老掉牙的搭訕台詞，讓豎起耳朵偷聽的林煐岷差點把晚餐吐出來。  
——會說出這種老套台詞，搞不好跟金東賢那臭小子滿合的？

「真的謝謝您的好意，只是我還在工作中。」金東賢帶著不失禮貌的微笑推拒著，然而客人不知死心。  
「沒關係，只是一杯酒，你現在喝下去，老闆不會知道的。」

就是知道。

林煐岷開始煩躁地用手指敲著吧台桌面，看到金東賢繼續耐心應對客人的糾纏卻依然失敗，他放下手上的玻璃杯，對著金東賢的方向，用兇狠的口氣喊道：  
「呀！」

像是接收到暗號一般，金東賢如釋重負的對客人眨眨眼。  
「真的不好意思，我得回去工作，同事在不開心了，抱歉！」  
心情不佳的客人就算想找林煐岷算帳，看到酒保那張怒火中燒的臉，也只能摸摸鼻子認栽，心裡還會同情一下等會兒就要挨罵的俊俏小伙。

「謝謝。」小跑步擠到吧台前的金東賢低聲對林煐岷道謝，附送一張可愛清爽的笑臉。  
「哼，下次看到那種人你就閃遠點，丟給崔珉起就行。」  
「沒關係啊，反正煐岷哥會保護我不是嗎？」  
林煐岷看著金東賢笑臉上的兩彎新月，竟被堵得有點語塞。

*  
飄著綿綿細雨的晚春是酒吧的淡季，因應著清淡的生意，今晚崔珉起和姜東昊都休息去了，留下林煐岷百般聊賴的在吧台擦著杯子，一如那個下著大雨的夜晚，差別是他身旁多了一個好奇的男孩，在擺滿調酒的吧台後牆東摸西摸，一下纏著叫他教調酒，一下又說著完全不好笑的大叔gag。

「哥，你知道對眼睛很好的鹿是什麼鹿嗎？」  
「......」  
「Good eye deer！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。」  
金東賢自己笑到上氣不接下氣，林煐岷在旁邊不勝其擾，這算代溝嗎，怎麼才差三歲，自己就完全跟不上金東賢跳躍的思緒了？

鬧著鬧著，酒吧的門開了，兩個人反射性的對著門口說歡迎光臨，然而在看到進門客人的剎那，金東賢僵住了，接著以迅雷不及掩耳的速度原地蹲下。

「喂，你幹嘛、突然...」話說到一半，林煐岷的聲音嘎然而止。  
金東賢的樣子有些不對勁，他蹲坐在地上，雙手緊緊環著自己的腿低著頭，好像要把自己埋起來一樣。

林煐岷端詳了一下進來的客人，是個書卷氣很重的斯文男子，戴著金邊眼鏡，年紀大約三十來歲，左手的無名指還閃著戒指的銀色光芒。

林煐岷好像知道金東賢為什麼躲起來了。  
——這個人就是金東賢口中的「老師」吧。

「一杯螺絲起子。」  
斯文男子到吧台前點了酒，對上林煐岷打探的目光，微微的對他笑了一下。

「您看起來氣質很好啊，是老師嗎？」  
一邊做著調酒，林煐岷一面不著痕跡的套話。  
「是的......最近遇到了一些麻煩事，所以來散散心。」  
遞酒的時候，林煐岷的手有意無意地輕輕碰了男子一下，男子就像抓到獵物的蛇一樣大膽地反握回去。  
「有煩惱的話不妨說出來？會輕鬆一點的。」林煐岷任由自己的手被男子來回撫摸，不忘附上一個職業級的溫柔微笑。

——即使他很怕麻煩，但有需要的時候，釣男人的技術可不差。

果然，男子很快就上鉤了。  
「唉，說出來不怕您笑，前一陣子，因為跟學生在一起，差點丟了工作，還險些搞到離婚.....就不該貪圖一時好玩的。」  
「是呢，跟學生.....應該很辛苦吧。」  
聽到林煐岷同理的話語，男子彷彿找到知音，繼續滔滔不絕的傾訴。

「與其說是辛苦，倒不如是麻煩吧，其實我們這個圈子的人誰不是私底下偷偷玩，互相也有默契不要破壞對方的生活，但是....小孩子就是太容易認真了啊，隨便說說的情話也會當真，說什麼想要正大光明在一起、叫我離婚，拜託，怎麼可能啊。」

林煐岷瞟了瞟腳旁蹲坐的金東賢，隨著男子說的話，小孩把自己的腿抱得更緊，看起來彷彿希望能縮小到變不見一樣。

「所以我想，要玩的話，還是跟成年人簡單多了......不妨今天共渡一個愉快的夜晚？」男子的手指往上爬到林煐岷的手臂，曖昧地發出暗示。

人渣。

林煐岷勾起一個微笑，突然甩開男子的手，揪起男子的衣領拉向吧台，男子手上的酒杯摔在地上應聲破裂，調酒灑了一地。  
「人渣。玩弄小朋友的感情還敢洋洋得意說那麼多，你就是個人渣、垃圾，以後再敢踏進這間店讓我看到，我絕對揍死你。」

隨著林煐岷鬆手，男子驚慌失措，連衣服都沒理就抓著公事包倉皇逃跑，門一關上，林煐岷有些擔心地看向身旁蹲坐在地的少年。

金東賢抬起頭看著林煐岷，出乎意料的，那張臉沒有淚水，甚至看不到一點難過的情緒。

「我沒事的，不要擔心。」笑嘻嘻的說完，金東賢站起身，若無其事的開始收拾起地上破掉的玻璃杯。

他不了解金東賢。  
除了那個喝醉酒的夜晚，金東賢沒透露過任何自己的私事，善於隱藏自己情緒的少年總是用燦爛的笑容，像泥鰍般滑溜閃躲任何自己不想回答的問題，但金東賢不知道的是，淺眠的林煐岷，不止一次被失眠的男孩在沙發上小小的壓抑啜泣聲給吵醒。

林煐岷覺得自己沒有什麼好問的，畢竟即使金東賢寄住在自己家中，他們什麼關係也不是，只是每當想到少年夜晚的啜泣聲和白天燦爛笑臉形成的強烈對比，總讓他心裡有點不快。

漫長的上班時間結束，他在門口抽著煙，等著金東賢鎖完門。  
「等下去一下超市？家裡的肉吃完了。」  
金東賢稀鬆平常盤點起食物庫存，他聳聳肩，示意往停車的地方移動。

「哈啾! 」春天的氣候變幻莫測，金東賢狠狠打了一個噴嚏，林煐岷沒說什麼，默默把身上的外套丟到了小傢伙身上。

*  
回到家，熄燈後躺在床上的林煐岷睜著眼睛，毫無睡意。

「煐岷哥，你睡了嗎？」從沙發的方向傳來金東賢的聲音。  
「沒。」

「...我跟老師是在音樂教室認識的。」很突然的，金東賢自顧自開口說道。

特別喜歡唱歌、作曲的少年常會在放學後去音樂教室借用鋼琴，於是得到了特別的關愛。教授音樂的男老師是個溫柔的人，不吝手把手地指導金東賢彈奏樂曲，對師長的憧憬很容易就轉換成愛慕，加上老師有意無意的撩撥，純情少年就這樣不知不覺掉入情感的泥沼。

「...怎麼被發現的？」  
「老師...把我帶去賓館的時候，被學校的學生看到了，照了照片上報給學校。」

事發之後，男老師迅速劃清界線，為了脫身甚至連被學生誘惑這樣的藉口都講得出口，而一片癡心的天真少年沒有為自己辯解，換來的下場是家人、朋友的全面背棄。

「哈哈，很可笑的初戀對吧。」  
即使落到了這步田地，仍然一直想著好的地方，拼命的幫對方找藉口，但是酒吧發生的事情，讓金東賢認清了自己捧在手心的愛情，在對方眼裡只是逢場作戲用完即丟的垃圾。

真的很好笑。  
他想著想著又笑了起來。

「...過來。」  
沉默著聽完故事的林煐岷拍了拍雙人床的另一邊。  
金東賢乖乖抱著枕頭，走到床邊掀開棉被，鑽進被窩的瞬間就被林煐岷伸手用力抓進懷裡中，他的臉緊貼著男人的胸膛，男人厚實的大手輕輕拍著他的頭，像是在摸著小動物。

「不是你的錯，也不是什麼可笑的故事。」  
「你沒做錯什麼。」

伴隨著耳邊心跳的節奏，男人低沉的聲音響起，那個晚上，金東賢用盡了全力，才忍住快要湧出的眼淚。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

【3：The End of Summer】

*  
林煐岷是被熱醒的，身上重壓的物體傳來的熱度伴著初夏逐漸升高的氣溫，讓他極不情願的睜開眼睛，瞬間映入眼簾的是一張近到失焦的睡臉。

自從睡相太差的少年三番兩次發生睡到摔下沙發的慘事後，心軟的林煐岷就勒令金東賢夜晚與他一起分享唯一的雙人床。「省得你每次摔下去吵得我不能睡。」嘴硬的男人當時是這麼說的，卻沒想到金東賢爬上他的床後，必須面臨另一種意義的睡眠品質下降。

金東賢睡相極差，時常睡著睡著就像隻無尾熊一樣掛在他身上，壓得他喘不過氣，到了天氣轉熱之後狀況更趨嚴峻——喜歡裸睡的少年耐不住熱，早早把被子都踢了，然後依然把他像大型抱枕一樣摟得緊緊，肌膚相貼的黏膩熱感強迫喚醒他的知覺，而視線所及的少年軀體則喚醒了他的另一個器官。

「唔......」金東賢一個翻身，好不容易放開林煐岷，變為正面仰躺的睡姿，胸口小巧粉嫩的兩處嫣紅看起來像是待人摘採的櫻桃，林煐岷不小心瞥了一眼，就感受到自己胯下精神的小兄弟頭抬得更高了。

嘖。  
默默爬下床，他認命地走到浴室，以冷水澡澆熄下半身的慾望，開啟嶄新的一天。

白天的酒保不調酒而是煮咖啡，滿室的咖啡香讓金東賢從香甜的美夢中醒來。  
「煐岷哥，早安。」睡眼惺忪的笑臉毫無防備朝他張開雙手，自從變成叫人起床的那一個以後，他才發現賴床的小朋友很愛撒嬌。林煐岷彎下身抱了金東賢一下，順手揉了揉那頭翹得亂七八糟的頭髮，少年炙人的體溫像太陽一樣傳遞過來，「好熱。」他忍不住嘀咕了一聲。

*  
首爾的夏天總是來得又快又急，六月才過了一個禮拜，氣溫就突破了30度大關，高溫使得人心忍不住浮動，林煐岷和金東賢之間的肢體界線也隨著氣溫的上升漸漸模糊消融。不記得是誰先開始的，只是試探性的牽手變成外出的習慣，同床共枕時有意無意的擁抱成了睡前和晨起的必備品，曖昧的氛圍流淌在兩個人之間卻始終沒敢道破，金東賢覺得連空氣也透著一股酸酸甜甜的氣味。

兩個大男人窩在並不寬敞的斗室裡更顯得悶熱，林煐岷看著吃完哈密瓜冰棒之後大字型倒臥在地散熱的金東賢，思量著自從把少年撿回家之後，他們好像還沒有在白天一同出遊過。

「要不要出去逛逛？」金東賢成為失蹤人口也三個多月了，周遭的毫無動靜讓林煐岷合理認為差不多可以解除警報。  
「好啊！」從地上彈跳起來的小朋友藏不住喜悅，迅速換好了衣服。

說是逛逛，就真的只是逛逛，週末的漢江邊人潮洶湧，他們一起騎著腳踏車速度卻始終快不起來，坐在後座的金東賢一邊嘲笑騎車騎得磕磕絆絆的林煐岷，一邊緊緊摟住他的腰；上班前的空檔時間，兩人把梨泰院的大街小巷買了個遍，手上提滿大大小小的購物袋。

踏著夕陽的上班路，路邊的小飾品攤吸引了金東賢的目光。  
「這個挺好看的？」是一枚黑色鑲銀邊的戒指，乍看簡單低調卻不常見的設計，很適合日常生活配戴。  
「是還不錯......請問這有兩個一樣的嗎？」林煐岷開口向老闆詢問，買下符合他們兩人手指尺寸的戒指，遞了一個給金東賢。

「竟然買一樣的，這樣好像那啥，情侶戒指？」一貫的貧嘴卻沒等到反擊，金東賢轉頭看向林煐岷，套上戒指的哥哥沒有說話，只是對他露出了一個非常、非常溫柔的微笑。

他們牽著手走向酒吧，金東賢感受著厚實手掌傳來的溫度，心臟跳得飛快，暗自希望短短的路途永遠不要抵達目的地。

*  
接下來的進展就如同世間每一對普通情侶一般，他們戴起了對戒，牽手、擁抱，然後親吻、然後做愛。日子過得太過安逸，又或是戀愛的滋味太過甜蜜，在陽光溫柔的沐浴下，久了竟讓金東賢遺忘自己是從多麼黑暗的現實中掙扎著逃亡出來。

一個再平凡不過的午後，金東賢正做著開店準備，拿著水壺替酒吧門口的盆栽澆水，突然一個熟悉的聲音叫住他：

「金東賢。」

一個穿著校服，暗紅色頭髮，鑲著耳釘的少年直直望著他看，儘管裝扮看似離經叛道，但那正直過頭的眼神卻洩漏了當事人的單純。

不能讓酒吧的人看見，這是金東賢的第一個想法。他把朴佑鎮拽進店旁邊的暗巷裡，天氣很熱，但他覺得自己冷得快要發抖。

「為什麼....？」丟出一句沒頭沒尾的質問，金東賢腦袋一片混亂。

「上個月有人在梨泰院一帶看到你跟一個男人走在一起，所以這段時間我一直在附近找。」

「所以現在你找到了又打算怎麼樣？再跟之前一樣，報告給學校嗎......班長？」

金東賢並不友善的口氣讓朴佑鎮不知所措。  
身為當初向學校揭露師生戀的那個角色，正直的班長其實沒有惡意，只是覺得不對的事情應該要制止，做錯事的成年人必須得到應有的懲罰，然而單純的心思沒有想到，在自以為是的正義下，實際受到折磨的，是他本來想保護的同班同學。  
金東賢被趕出家門、不知所蹤以後，耿直的少年一心想要彌補，在好幾個月無頭蒼蠅般胡亂探聽下竟然找到了人，但終於找到人的欣喜馬上就被金東賢反應帶來的困惑給取代。

「你不回學校嗎？」朴佑鎮囁嚅著問道。「你的成績很好、現在回去的話還來得及準備考大學......」

「我不回去。」金東賢冷聲打斷了朴佑鎮的勸告。「沒事的話我要回去準備上班了。」

「那個......學校和你家裡人都在找你，大家都在等你回來。」朴佑鎮著急的發話想挽留，轉身正要離去的金東賢停下腳步，回過頭揪住朴佑鎮的衣領。

「......如果你覺得有一點對不起我，就不要跟任何人說我在這裡。」

金東賢平復呼吸，走出暗巷的時候，林煐岷正在酒吧門口抽煙。看到戀人的男人露出笑容，下垂的眼睛裡盛滿可以溺死人的溫柔，而金東賢什麼也沒說，只是走近林煐岷，摘掉他叼著的煙，給了他一個吻，兩人交握的雙手被汗水浸濕了掌心。

*  
那天晚上首爾創下破紀錄的高溫，渾身赤裸的兩人抱在一起享受激情後的餘韻，開了冷氣的房間裏，電風扇呼呼地吹著。

「哥，你知道嗎，傳說在密閉的空間開著電風扇的話會窒息而死耶。」  
對於金東賢帶來的電風扇恐懼都市傳說，林煐岷無奈的嘆了一口氣。  
「金東賢，你真的很無聊。」  
「哈哈。」

「......煐岷哥，我們私奔吧。」把頭埋在林煐岷的胸膛，金東賢突然對男人沒頭沒腦的提議，他的聲音夾雜著一絲顫抖，但是林煐岷沒有聽出來。  
「我們一起到很遠很遠的地方，沒有人找得到的地方，只有我們兩個人......」

「你真的很無聊。現在這樣的生活不好嗎？」聽了小朋友的胡言亂語，林煐岷笑著低頭親吻了金東賢的髮旋。

夏天就要結束了。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

【4：Snowy Christmas】

*  
夏天遲早要結束的，只是一切發生得比預期更快。金東賢也清楚對朴佑鎮發出的軟弱威脅或許無效，但他沒想到第二天就在酒吧門口，看到盡責的班長帶來了迎接他的學校老師和母親。

然後接下來的事不提也罷。

如同俗爛肥皂劇情節的動手、拉扯和叫罵，母親塗著鮮紅指甲油的手拉扯著他的頭髮，一巴掌一巴掌落在他的臉上，伴隨著不堪入耳的咒罵：垃圾、變態、只會給家裡丟臉，站在一旁的朴佑鎮握緊雙拳，臉色發白。

林煐岷抓著金東賢往後拉，想把他護在身後，不放手的母親又一個巴掌落下，卻被林煐岷擋下，這使得怒火轉移了目標，男人和女人對罵起來。

——你們全都是變態，人妖，噁心，誘拐兒童，全部不得好死。

——你才是虐待兒童吧賤女人，憑什麼這樣對待自己兒子，瘋子，神經病。

——我會告死你，我告訴你，我會告死你，叫警察來逮捕你，你這個噁心的戀童癖同性戀，我會讓你下地獄。

母親歇斯底里的詛咒迴盪在耳邊，致使他輕輕推開了林煐岷的手。在被拖進車子後座前，金東賢回頭看了最後一眼，高大的哥哥像是被拋棄在路邊的大型犬一般，垂下肩膀雙眼含著淚，他只能偷偷地用嘴型，對他愛的男人無聲的說再見。

如同那個雨夜唐突的開始一樣，故事就這樣突兀又草率的畫下了句點——

不，這一點都不奇怪，因為現實世界裡沒有童話故事，離家的小孩不論原因為何、是否自願，終究要回歸家庭，輟學的高中生必須要回到學校繼續學業，而這世界並沒有哪個躲藏的角落能真的讓人找不到；他們之間除了愛什麼也沒有，偏偏只有愛是什麼也做不到的。

叮鈴、叮鈴。  
上課鈴聲讓金東賢結束了回憶，他拿出課本，翻開書頁，投入課堂老師的授課中。

*  
自從回家以後，金東賢就像犯人一樣被緊密監視著，房間的門被拆掉、手機被沒收、上下學和補習班都由母親接送，不給予任何偏離軌道的機會。在母親對他日復一日、漫無邊際的謾罵中，他大概得知了自己消失期間發生的事情：被趕出家門後並且失蹤後，愛面子的家人沒有去報警而是持續施壓學校尋人，正因為無效率的搜索行動，才讓他偷得了三個多月做夢般的時光。

人回到了現實，意識還在夢中，生活像是被放在隔著厚厚玻璃的水族箱裡，學校曾讓他痛苦不堪的霸凌行為仍然持續著，但如今即使看到課本上惡意的塗鴉和文字、衣服上的鞋印，他也無法產生悲傷或憤怒的感覺。  
隨著時間過去，那些惡意行為漸漸因為金東賢的毫無反應自討沒趣而停止，金東賢一如往常的唸書、吃飯、睡覺，成績原本就不差的他迅速回到狀態，再度成為了老師們捧在手心的優等生。

麻痺的生活使日子不那麼難熬，只是偏偏有些事情在心門差一點就可以完全關閉時出來作亂，像棉花裡偷偷安插的小刺，讓他感到不快。

——抽屜裡又出現了食物，今天是一包蜥蜴形狀的軟糖，配上冰冰涼涼的巧克力牛奶。

從回到學校以來，每天金東賢的抽屜裡都會被放進精心準備的小點，有時是簡單的小零食，有時是小賣部買來的麵包，即使留下食物的人從來沒有署名，但金東賢很清楚是誰這麼做的，而處理方式也始終一致，他面無表情，直接把食物原封不動地扔進了教室後的垃圾桶。

*  
即使收禮的人以行動露骨的展現了拒絕，送禮的人仍然秉持執著的傻勁持續不懈。

體育課空無一人的教室裡，朴佑鎮拎著一包牛奶巧克力悄悄走到金東賢的座位，正當準備把點心塞到抽屜時，身後傳來了座位主人的聲音。

「請你不要再這樣做了。」金東賢冷淡地說道。

忍耐到臨界的他推估著朴佑鎮行事的可能時機，果然當場把現行犯逮個正著，朴佑鎮看起來有些不知所措，低垂著頭沒有回話，沉默的態度卻更加激怒了金東賢。

「到底為什麼要這樣！你覺得這樣很有趣嗎？做這種事的目的是什麼！出於罪惡感的彌補嗎？哈？」

金東賢抓住朴佑鎮的衣襟大吼著。  
他也不知道為什麼自己會如此失控，但只要看見那些食物，想起朴佑鎮，想起因為朴佑自以為是的善意而被剝奪的一切，就讓他忍不住煩躁，理應麻痺的負面情感再度湧上心頭。

正當他掄著拳頭準備揍上眼前那張臉，朴佑鎮低沉的聲音響起。

「......我只是想讓你開心點。」

儘管有些沮喪，朴佑鎮凝視著金東賢的目光依然坦率真誠，毫無保留，這讓金東賢不知如何是好，只能頹然放下雙手，走出了教室。

*  
朴佑鎮一開始的確是因為愧疚。  
儘管他至今仍然不認為自己一開始揭發師生戀，和後來向學校通報金東賢所在地的行為是錯誤的，但是看到行屍走肉、毫無生氣的金東賢，他覺得自己間接傷害了男孩。愚直的高中男生腦袋想不出什麼道歉的說詞，只好每天以贖罪的心情，把糖果餅乾偷偷塞到金東賢的抽屜裡，然後再看著那些食物被金東賢拿去丟掉。

隨著時間過去，他的心情默默發生了變化。時常觀察著的那張漂亮側臉看起來是那麼寂寥、悲傷，好像對世界上的任何事物都失去了興趣，就只有在伸手拿出抽屜裡擺放的食物時，會失去表面的冷靜，洩漏出一絲怒意，他覺得那個時候的金東賢看起來比較像個人類。

被金東賢逮到之後，朴佑鎮仍然固執地履行著自己的小小儀式，在食物又被扔掉無數次後的某一天，他發現金東賢打開了糖果的包裝，吃了一顆軟糖。

那一刻，他的心中充滿了自己也不太明白的喜悅，漸漸的，金東賢不再丟掉他塞進抽屜的食物，他開始偷偷記下漂亮男孩的喜好：討厭甜食卻喜歡吃軟糖、特別喜歡起司蛋糕和香蕉牛奶......  
儘管只是微不足道，連對話都沒有的微弱交集，對朴佑鎮來說，卻如同點亮世界的一盞燈一樣，讓他的生活發了光。

聖誕節前夕，朴佑鎮一大清早哼著歌，手上提著特別繞路去買的熱騰騰糖餅，踏入還未到上課時間的教室，準備執行投餵金東賢的每日任務，裡面卻已經有人在等著他。

「你說.....你想讓我開心，是真的嗎？」  
坐在座位上的金東賢對著他淡淡發問，朴佑鎮愣愣的點了點頭。  
「嗯。」

「如果真的想讓我開心，就幫我一個忙。」

*  
在與林煐岷分開之後，金東賢才知道人與人之間的關係如此脆弱。儘管朝夕相處了三個多月，一旦空間上的聯繫被切斷，他們之間就像斷了線的風箏，再也無法得到對方的音訊。他發現除了自己寄住的那間小小租屋處，和工作的酒吧地點以外，自己對林煐岷周遭的事情根本一無所知，但是沒關係，至少他還知道這些，還有機會，只要可以讓他短暫的脫離軌道，再逃一次——

他不奢求回到那個夏天，只要可以再見到一次林煐岷，只要這樣就好。

「幫我跟補習班老師說，今天下課的時候我身體不舒服，我媽先帶我去看醫生了。」  
盤算著補習班課間長度能夠製造的空檔，金東賢向朴佑鎮提出要求。

朴佑鎮儘管猶疑，還是點頭答應了他，於是目送母親的車從補習班門口離開以後，金東賢開始朝著記憶中的場所狂奔，十二月的天氣很冷，而他的呼吸很灼熱，溫度的差異讓喉嚨一陣一陣的刺痛。

他搭上搖晃的公車，拐進熟悉的巷口，爬上走過無數次的公寓樓梯。原本沒有任何裝飾的鐵門，被掛上了廉價的聖誕花圈，正當金東賢看著那扇門發愣的時候，一個小男生拉拉他的衣角。  
「大哥哥，你為什麼要站在我家門口...？」

林煐岷已經不住在這裡了。

他不死心，再搭了一段時間的車，去到位在梨泰院的酒吧，然而酒吧的招牌已經被卸下，掛上韓式創作料理的燈牌，裡頭正在裝潢著。

從夏天到冬天，只過了幾個月的時間，但外面的世界發生了翻天覆地的變化，甚至連記憶中的場所都像一場夢，已經不復存在。

——跟朴佑鎮說好的，9點以前要回到補習班。於是他又搭上了公車，然後下車，走向補習班，回到好不容易短暫逃離的軌道上。  
大街上播放著聖誕節的歡快頌歌，不知何時下起了雪，金東賢滿頭滿臉都是白色的雪花，但是並不覺得冷，或者是說他沒有任何感覺了。

尚未下課的補習班樓下空蕩蕩的，只有長著虎牙的少年焦急佇立著等待他。一看到金東賢，朴佑鎮就奔向雪中，用力拽著他的手到大樓緊急逃生用的樓梯間。

在一個結實到快要喘不過氣的擁抱中，金東賢的身體逐漸恢復了溫度，嘴唇傳來溫熱的觸感，被朴佑鎮虎牙擦過的地方微微刺痛，參雜著一點眼淚的鹹。

為什麼哭呢，想哭的是我才對吧。他想這樣質問朴佑鎮，卻覺得好累好累，索性閉起眼睛，放鬆身體的重量，倚靠在眼前人的身上。

他們就這樣擁抱了很久、很久。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

【5： Gone, But Not Forgotten】

*  
耳邊傳來快煮壺把水燒開的聲音，嘶—嘶—嘶。儘管不是太大聲，但在狹小的套房裡，細微的聲響也足以把金東賢從睡夢中不情不願地喚醒。  
「好吵......」他嘀咕抱怨著，翻了個身，不意外地發現原本應該躺著另一個人的隔壁位置空空如也，眼睛還沒睜開，卻聞到一股泡菜撲鼻的辛辣味。

「吃早餐了。」距離床不遠處，早早就勤勞地醒來離開床鋪，正彎身用放在小冰箱上的電磁爐克難做著料理的男人出聲喚他。

「今天弄什麼？」他撐起上半身，伸了個懶腰，含糊不清地問著。

「泡菜煎餃。」朴佑鎮熟練的把煎得金黃的煎餃鏟到盤子裏，配上超市買來的泡菜，抬眼看了一下坐在床上看著他的金東賢，然後轉過視線，把盛滿煎餃的盤子端到地上的矮桌。

雖然因為小麥色的皮膚掩飾得當而不甚明顯，但金東賢知道朴佑鎮臉紅了。

「害羞什麼。」笑了笑，金東賢起身離開床，棉被隨著他的動作滑落，露出一絲不掛的身體。他也懶得穿上衣服，走了兩三步到矮桌前，接著彎下腰，跨坐在才剛放好食物的朴佑鎮身上，劈頭就是一個鹹濕挑逗的吻。

「喂，先吃早餐...」不顧對方無奈的聲音，他一面接吻，一隻手環著朴佑鎮，撫摸即使隔著T恤也能清楚感受到的背部肌肉線條，另一隻手則往下伸進朴佑鎮的短褲，抓住裡頭早已精神抬起頭的東西。

「呀金東賢。」儘管是責備的語氣，男人的聲音中卻參雜了一絲笑意，朴佑鎮乾脆直接攔腰扛起不安份的金東賢，丟到才離開不久的床上，放著剛做好的早餐在一邊，先享用了眼前人美味的身軀。

*  
他們高中畢業兩年了。  
在那個雪夜的擁抱和親吻，讓金東賢後知後覺的明白，原來朴佑鎮為他做的一切，並不是單純的心有愧疚，而是蘊藏著無法言說的愛慕之心。  
「即使不是愛也沒關係，依靠我吧。」為了跟自己無關之事哭到雙眼紅腫的虎牙少年緊緊握著他的手，笨拙的告白著，當時已經遍體鱗傷的他已經沒有拒絕的餘力，就卑鄙的依著朴佑鎮的話做了。

高中最後一年的時光裡，金東賢的狀態絕對說不上是好，壓抑已久的不安定情緒朝著唯一的破口發洩，有時狂躁地出聲怒罵，又有時只是極度抑鬱地掉著淚，狀況再不好一點的時候，也會意圖自殘，而朴佑鎮只是好好的承接下來了，在空蕩的學校屋頂、補習班陰暗的樓梯間，在每一個他即將要向下墜落的時刻，緊緊地抱著他。那段時間裡，他甚至連一個簡單的笑容都給不出來，對於陪在身邊的少年，只有無止盡的傷害和負面情緒，但朴佑鎮用一貫的固執態度咬牙堅持著，始終沒有放開他的手。

然後他們考上了大學，即使沒抽中大學宿舍，金東賢也毫不考慮搬出那個他恨不得逃離的家裡，租下了位在大學洞的簡陋套房，打算展開新生活。搬家的那一天，朴佑鎮跟他一起搬著他少得可憐的行李到了租屋處，手上還拎著電磁爐和一個小鍋子。

「這送你。」  
「給我這個幹嘛？」  
面對金東賢冷淡的反應，少年只是笑了笑，微微露出一邊的虎牙：「我媽說這個是外宿必備，煮泡麵的時候可以用。」

當天在整理行李時，聽見金東賢的肚子發出的咕嚕聲，喬遷禮物馬上就發揮了功用。還沒有桌子的小房間裡，朴佑鎮盤腿坐著，用地上的電磁爐煮泡麵，嘴巴還一邊唸唸有詞：「泡麵跟調料都要在水還沒開的時候就放進去，然後麵要多跟空氣接觸才會有嚼勁。」

金東賢盯著認真翻攪鍋中泡麵的朴佑鎮，很突然地，也不知道自己哪根筋不對，一句話就這樣衝了出口：

「...要一起住嗎？」

他永遠忘不了朴佑鎮當時夾著泡麵的手懸在半空中，那混合著驚喜、動搖，又不敢置信的表情。

在那之後朴佑鎮展開新一輪的投餵任務，用那個有點舊的電磁爐和小小的鍋子，為他煮了很多很多的食物，年糕湯、辣燉雞塊、泡菜炒飯......冒著熱氣的菜餚一點一滴地融化了他心中凍結的角落，也把他遠遠帶離了那個記憶中的夏天。

被金東賢半強迫進行完早晨運動後，兩人懶散地躺在床上，金東賢一邊胡亂撫摸揉捏著朴佑鎮的上半身，一邊嘖嘖稱奇：  
「看來健身真的有用耶，肌肉的觸感好奇怪。」  
「你不要亂摸，小心等下再來一次。」  
面對男人的警告，金東賢毫不畏懼地頂撞回去：  
「如果你還有體力的話，我不介意？」

「......」被突如其來的誘惑逗得愣在當場的朴佑鎮猶疑了一下，低聲咕噥道：  
「還是算了。...餃子都涼了。」

金東賢看著朴佑鎮因為撅嘴而微微露出的虎牙，發自內心覺得男人可愛得讓人不知如何是好。「涼掉還是很好吃，我會全部吃完的。」說完笑著親了朴佑鎮紅透的耳根一下。

*  
高中畢業乃至成年後，即使到了可以合法進出酒吧的年齡，金東賢卻再也沒有涉足過類似場所，只因為害怕不小心遇見林煐岷。

曾經瘋了般想見到的人，在經歷過被掏空的心痛後，卻成了不願再提起的一道瘡疤，21歲的金東賢已經充份了解現實世界的運作規則，也同意比起夢中朦朧的身影，或許身邊那個能接納自己一切醜陋之處的人，才是應該要好好珍惜的對象。

——如果當年短暫脫軌的莽撞尋人之舉，真的碰到了林煐岷，情況又會是如何呢？

腦袋睽違已久的胡思亂想了起來，難道是因為下雨了嗎？金東賢搖搖頭，把多餘的思緒甩開，重新集中精力到工作上。

「豚骨拉麵一份！」  
「好，豚骨拉麵一份。」  
內場的他接到了外場夥伴的單，開始熟練地煮起拉麵。

跟家裡近乎斷絕關係的他，過著下課後兼職拉麵店打工的生活，憑著S大學歷的金字招牌，也兼著做家教，儘管金錢運用說不上是寬裕，但自立更生也很充實，更重要的是他因此擁有了以往缺乏的，掌握自己人生的自由。

時間漸晚，雨愈來愈大，店長無奈看著窗外的雨勢和空無一人的餐廳，朝著內場說道：「唉，不會有客人來了，今天提早打烊吧，可以回家了東賢xi。」  
「好的。」

做完閉店的清潔工作以後，金東賢拎著深藍色的大傘，在店長「路上小心」的叮嚀聲中走進了雨中。過大的雨勢把路旁嬌弱的櫻花打得花瓣紛紛掉落在地，他有點惋惜地想著放晴後也欣賞不到櫻花綻放的美景了；為了避雨，他放棄平時的返家途徑，改選了另一條一條離地鐵站稍遠，但是路上較多避雨簷廊的路。

走著走著，昏暗小巷前方出現了一個明亮的小小燈牌，鵝黃色的柔和燈光由玻璃窗透出。

看來是新開的咖啡店呢。因為是平時不會經過的路，所以即使金東賢就在附近打工，也完全沒留意過。傾盆大雨讓他即使撐了傘，身上還是不少地方淋濕，加上春天還不甚暖和的天氣，讓身體有些發冷。

不如喝杯熱咖啡、吃個蛋糕，等雨勢小一點再回家？  
他這樣想著，推開了咖啡店的玻璃門。

「歡迎光臨。」  
竄入耳朵的招呼聲，熟悉得讓金東賢一瞬間無法反應過來，他抬起頭，對上表情跟他一樣驚訝的咖啡店主人。

小小的店面裡，身材高大的咖啡店主穿著一襲黑色高領毛衣，繫著深咖啡色的圍裙，那雙此時盛滿驚訝的眼睛，微微下垂的眼角透出的溫柔，曾經讓他迷戀、耽溺，願意為之不顧一切。

在那個18歲的夏天。

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

【6：Mind Is A Prison】

*  
每當遇到下雨的天氣，林煐岷總是心煩。原本下著綿綿細雨的傍晚，入夜後雨勢卻迅速擴大，看著窗外的雨滴，他的心也彷彿被淋濕了，產生一股潮濕的不快感。

自己當老闆的好處是不用問誰就可以決定打烊時間，他清洗完咖啡機，準備提早下班的同時，咖啡店的玻璃門卻被推開了。

唉，誰啊，這種天氣還不識相地上門光臨。

儘管不情願，他還是開口喊了一聲「歡迎光臨」，走進來的客人小心把手上的傘放到傘架，然而撐著傘也無法完全遮擋外頭滂沱的雨勢，客人的風衣一角微微滴著水。

當林煐岷與來客對上眼時，不禁有種恍若隔世的感覺。  
脫離青春期的男孩，臉頰變得瘦削，抽高的身材、明顯的喉結更有男人的樣子，只是在林煐岷眼中，那人燦若流星的眼底流光、及他曾親吻過無數次的紅艷雙唇，跟四年前的夏天並無二致。他一邊不自主地貪婪凝視著，一邊又被席捲而來的眷戀，弄得心底狠狠抽痛起來。

久別重逢，場景並不像電視劇一般的天雷勾動地火，反而是有點尷尬，兩人都不知所措，互相保持著成年人的客套疏離，簡單打了招呼。

正當氣氛陷入凝滯時，看著身體一隅被雨淋濕的金東賢，林煐岷不自覺的皺了眉。  
「等我一下。」  
留下呆站在原地的金東賢，林煐岷在吧台蹲下，迅速翻出乾淨的毛巾。  
「先擦一下吧，不是有帶傘嗎，怎麼弄得這麼濕？」  
他忍不住嘀咕了幾句，金東賢接過毛巾沒有回話，訕訕地擦著身體，耳根有些發紅。

想到外頭乍暖還寒的天氣，加上青年被雨淋濕的單薄身軀，林煐岷轉身回到吧台，泡了一杯熱氣蒸騰的拿鐵，遞給稍微弄乾身體後坐定在吧台的金東賢，兩人為了打破沉默，開始交換起彼此的近況。

「所以說哥怎麼開起咖啡店來了？」  
「嗯，就是....原本的酒吧也收起來了，原因沒什麼好提的。」  
林煐岷不正面回答，反倒讓金東賢確認了是自己猜想的原因，看來當年的事件不只是自己，周圍的人也受到了或多或少的波及。

「然後因為不會做菜，只會調飲料，只好改開咖啡店。」  
聽見林煐岷還有餘情自嘲，金東賢微微瞇起眼打趣道：「哥現在還是會煎出全黑的太陽蛋嗎？」  
林煐岷俏皮的聳聳肩，兩人不禁相視而笑，氣氛緩和了下來。

「那你呢？」  
「上了大學，S大。」  
「很好的學校啊，前途無量。」  
不著邊際的對話交錯著，既熟悉又陌生的感覺令人懷念的同時又覺得難受，正當話題枯竭，再度陷入沉默時，金東賢的電話響了。

「喂？」  
「雨下很大啊，要不要去接你？」電話那頭，朴佑鎮低沉的聲音透露著擔憂。  
「不用了啦，我有帶傘。」  
「可是....」保護欲過度旺盛的男子仍然不放心，金東賢嘆了口氣截斷朴佑鎮的話。  
「又不是小孩子了，只是下雨而已，我喝杯咖啡等等就回去。」

「男朋友？」  
掛掉電話後，男人狀似無心地隨口問道，他淡淡應了一聲嗯。  
「煐岷哥呢？」  
「持續單身囉。」  
林煐岷只是笑一笑回答道，他對上林煐岷的視線，那對漆黑的眼珠彷彿深不見底的水潭，一片平靜無波。

兩人就這樣相對無言了好一陣子，金東賢手上的拿鐵香濃醇厚，溫和的奶香味在鼻腔裡擴散開來，他卻一直想起初遇林煐岷時那杯難喝的血腥瑪麗酸苦辣交錯的滋味，那時男人說是戀愛的感覺。  
默默飲盡咖啡，外頭雨勢也小了，金東賢起身掏錢要付，林煐岷瀟灑揮揮手說不用，看著男人雲淡風輕的臉，他也微笑著說了聲哥再見，推開店門走進雨中。

背過身踏上歸途，他卻止不住自己狂跳的心臟。

——完了。

不管多麼努力的逃跑，以為自己已經跑到了很遠很遠的地方，這麼輕易，他又回到了18歲的那個夏天。

*  
實際上林煐岷也不像表面般淡然。突如其來的相遇，他可說耗盡了身為成熟男人的最大努力，才勉強維持住在金東賢面前一派從容的樣子。

再度清洗完又被打開的咖啡機，他關上燈，拉下店裡的鐵門，想到方才與金東賢的對話，忍不住從包裡摸出已經好久沒有抽的煙，倚靠著鐵門點起了火。

——他有男朋友了。  
也罷，這並不奇怪。  
在煙霧中林煐岷瞇著眼睛泛起了苦笑。

那個夏天對林煐岷來說，也留下了一道深深的傷痕。  
因為僱用未成年人的事件被有心人士揭發，他們合資的酒吧只好無奈歇業，儘管合夥的其他人並沒有怪罪他，但幾個朋友也就這樣散了，各奔東西。  
在最開始的那段時間，林煐岷甚至害怕回到自己的租屋處，只因為太多太多金東賢留下的生活痕跡，總讓他忍不住眼角發酸。為了麻痺自己，他渡過了一段荒唐的濫交時間，然而一個又一個的早晨，在不同的陌生床上醒來，最先想起的，仍是記憶中少年喚他起床的笑臉。

他本是念舊的人，當狼狽的狂奔，卻發現怎麼也甩不掉太炙熱的夏日回憶，林煐岷索性放棄逃離，試著與心裡的傷痕共存，在那年冬天重新開始一個人的生活，戒了菸、搬了家，貸款開起咖啡店。

一個人的生活其實沒什麼需要習慣的，畢竟除了短暫的夏日時光以外，怕麻煩的他一直都是孑然一身，是以林煐岷很快就重新適應了安穩而乏味的孤獨生活，再也沒有遇到激起他心中火花的人——「根本是一攤死水。」偶爾到黃旼炫新開的酒吧作客時，他總是被這樣叨念著。

太陽還未完全下山，益善洞附近的酒吧已開始湧入人潮，一雙雙寂寞的眼睛找尋著慰藉，黃旼炫在外場對來客們露出優雅的微笑：「歡迎光臨。」  
看到下一個進門的熟悉面孔，黃旼炫笑得更開了，招呼來店裡其他員工接替自己工作，領著林煐岷走進店裡深處的小小包廂。

雖然已經分道揚鑣，但他們四個人的友情並未改變，還是會定期聚會，開始聚會的最初原因是其他人擔心林煐岷太過消沉會發生不測，半強制的定期點名，後來聚著聚著也就成了大伙樂於持續下去的小小傳統。  
一入座，林煐岷就拿出打火機點起菸，坐在對面的崔珉起立刻察覺到了不對勁。

「你怪怪的？不是戒菸了嗎？」  
「這兩天又開始抽了。」  
「......發生什麼事了嗎？」  
看著友人們擔憂的目光，林煐岷簡單敘述了一下與金東賢重逢的故事，眾人此起彼落的感嘆了一番。  
「也太巧了吧，都過多久了，竟然這樣遇到。所以這就是你又開始抽煙的原因？」  
不是明知故問嗎，林煐岷有點無奈的看著崔珉起眨巴眨巴的大眼。

「你還忘不了他吧，那就追回來啊。」隔壁的姜東昊拍了拍他的肩膀。  
「...不是那問題，他有男朋友了。」

一瞬間在座的所有人沉默不語，而後黃旼炫幽幽嘆了一口氣。  
「年輕人果然是比較有彈性啊。」跌得再深、傷得再重，也能快速爬起來振作，跟他們這群高中畢業就出社會，轉眼間就快半五十的男人們比起來，復原能力真的好到令人心驚。  
「是啊。」在好友面前，林煐岷也懶得逞強，乾脆的承認了，拿起面前的伏特加一飲而盡。

結束了聚會，林煐岷回到居住的大樓，出了電梯，在自家門前掏出鑰匙，鑰匙鏈上掛著一枚銀黑色的金屬戒指，與鑰匙相碰時發出清脆的叮鈴聲。  
打開門、開了燈，一房一廳的格局與他以前居住的地方沒太大差別，甚至黑色的天花板和簡約的設計風格也十分相似；金東賢留下來的衣物和一些雜物他在搬家時捨不得丟，一起帶來新家後，整整齊齊的擺放在衣櫃裡、櫥櫃的層架上，整間房子由內到外，好像就停格在那個夏天的時光裡。

但是時間其實一直在往前走。  
或許還留在那個夏天的，只剩他一人吧。  
把玩著鑰匙圈上的戒指，他又再點起了一根煙。

*  
在重逢後的一兩週，金東賢打工上班前或下班後，不時會光顧林煐岷的咖啡店，偶爾拎著咖啡外帶，更多時候會坐在吧台看著林煐岷發呆。

時間改變了很多事，當年受過傷的少年褪去了過度的天真爛漫，如今散發一股隱約的冷硬強悍，即使是一樣的笑容，也多了幾分滄桑，那雙星辰掉落的眼眸裡也參雜了難以察覺的憂鬱。在店裡不忙的時候他們偶爾交談，分享生活上無關緊要的瑣事，就像維持著君子之交的故友，金東賢來勁的時候仍改不掉講起難笑大叔笑話的特殊癖好，林煐岷也只能翻翻白眼當作沒聽見。

那天店裡客人特別多，林煐岷在店裡到處忙碌，金東賢托著腮在吧台放空神遊。正當林煐岷端著咖啡到座位區時，一位走路不看路的女客人撞上他，熱燙的咖啡灑了一地，他笑著安撫驚慌的女客人，彎下腰收拾破了一地的玻璃杯和咖啡，圍裙裡隨手放入的鑰匙跟著掉了出來。

碰上難得一見的旺日，忙到將近打烊，客人都離開了之後林煐岷才發現金東賢還在店裡，定定看著他。

「為什麼掛著那個......？」青年的語氣有些顫抖，林煐岷對突然拋出的問句不明所以，露出了困惑的神情。  
「你的鑰匙上。」  
「明明.....已經是那麼久以前的事了。」

林煐岷恍然大悟，思考了一下後決定坦然回答。  
「是很久以前的事情了沒錯，但是......我決定不要勉強自己了，如果對我來說還沒過去的話，留在那個時候，也沒什麼不好。」  
話說出口，好像承認了自己對舊情人的難忘糾纏，讓林煐岷感到有些困窘，而金東賢沒有回話，只是焦躁地咬著指甲，他也就秉持一貫不過問的態度，開始轉身做起收店工作。

又過了一陣子，金東賢站起身準備離開咖啡店，在臨走之前好像想起什麼，叫了林煐岷一聲。

「煐岷哥，在那件事情之後，我有回去找過哥。」  
什麼時候？林煐岷震驚地抬起頭看著金東賢，準備要發問，然而金東賢沒給他機會，繼續說了下去。

「我回去找了哥，但是哥搬家人不見了，店也不見了。所以我放棄了，因為我真的......太累了，再也堅持不下去了。」  
金東賢臉上掛著笑，眼眶卻是紅的。

沒等林煐岷回話，金東賢就離開了，林煐岷也沒追上來。  
回到套房，不見還在打工的朴佑鎮，金東賢開始翻箱倒櫃，拿出房間角落從搬家至今來沒打開過的紙箱。紙箱裡面塞著一些他高中時候留下的筆記本、雜物，他伸手在雜亂的箱子裡翻找著，費了一番功夫總算挖出屬於自己的那枚銀黑色戒指，上面微微有些灰塵，反映主人多年棄置不理的事實。

為什麼？  
明明在那個下雪的夜晚，自己已經決定通通都放棄了，偏偏又要這樣重逢？  
為什麼？  
為什麼那人不能像自己一樣把過去甩在身後往前走，還要用與以往一模一樣的溫柔眼神看著自己？  
金東賢開始有些不理性的責怪林煐岷。

但是我已經跟四年前不一樣了。我已經回不去了。他心想，握緊手上的戒指，彷彿在說服自己一樣，這讓他有心虛的感覺。

坐在地上，金東賢抬頭看著小小的房間。

緊靠著衣櫃的廉價三層櫃上，紅色的蜘蛛人公仔格外引人注目，那是他第一次拿到打工薪水買給朴佑鎮的。

牆角一把簡單的原木色吉他斜靠著牆，那是朴佑鎮聽到他想學，去年買來送他的生日禮物。

這個房間裡與他一起生活的人，他們分享過去的傷痛，積累著共同渡過的長久時光，將來也能夠平穩的攜手邁向未來。

——重要的是現在。  
他再度默念著，站起身，把手上的戒指丟進了垃圾桶。

*  
在朴佑鎮準備料理晚餐的時候，垃圾桶裡微微閃現的銀光讓他覺得奇怪，他撿起那東西一看，是一枚銀黑色的戒指，而朴佑鎮當然知道那個戒指代表什麼意思。

那一刻，最近金東賢異常狀態的原因瞬間有解了。

其實金東賢跟平常的樣子沒什麼差別，但是他們彼此真的太過熟悉，是以枕邊人即使有那麼一點微小的不對勁，朴佑鎮都能察覺到。

最近的金東賢，常讓他想到高中時候的金東賢。  
彷彿一碰就碎的悲傷感，那種抑鬱、失去對外界興趣的感覺，讓朴佑鎮心裡十分緊張。  
但正因為對金東賢太了解，他知道即使問了，從不開口說自己事情的那人，也只會對他笑一笑說沒事。

為什麼在多年後的現在，突然拿出戒指又扔進垃圾桶？一定發生什麼事了吧。

一邊處理做親子丼要用的雞肉，朴佑鎮一邊皺眉思索著。

當晚回到家的金東賢一如這段時間的表現，異常的沉默，而朴佑鎮沒說什麼，準備好晚餐後故作開朗的喚人過來吃飯，看著金東賢大口吃著親子丼，腮幫子塞得滿滿的，像隻小松鼠一樣。

夜深就寢時，枕邊人以沒有安全感的姿勢，像隻蝦子縮在床邊一角，朴佑鎮由後方環抱住他。

「東東......還醒著嗎？」他輕輕問道。  
「嗯。」

「.....你現在的生活，快樂嗎？」  
金東賢沒有回應，只是往後向他懷裡靠得緊了一點。

「你遇到他了，是嗎？」  
「.....嗯。」過了許久才回應的人聲音裡帶了濃重的鼻音。  
夜裡的空氣沉重得讓人難以呼吸，夾雜著斷斷續續的吸氣聲，而朴佑鎮只是一如過去的每一次，緊緊摟住懷中的人，試圖再一次接住他。

金東賢翻了個身，把頭埋進朴佑鎮的胸膛磨蹭著。

——明明是比自己高半個頭的人，平常也老拿身高取笑他，但在撒嬌的時候，總是像個小朋友一樣。  
——笑起來眼睛會彎彎的，不自覺會皺皺鼻子。  
——哭的時候會死咬著嘴唇不出聲。  
——很聰明但是不太擅長收拾，常把東西弄壞。  
——開心的時候像個小太陽能融化世界上所有東西。  
——難過的時候什麼都不說，但總讓人覺得輕輕碰一下就要碎了。

朴佑鎮知道金東賢的所有喜好，吃的、用的、生活上的一切，當然也包括金東賢心裡一直住著的那個人。

畢竟是他給出自己的所有，愛了四年的人啊。而他的初心從一開始到現在，從來沒有改變過。

聽見懷中的人呼吸聲逐漸平緩，他輕手輕腳地抽回手，悄悄爬下了床。

*  
隔天早上少了習以為常的早餐香氣作為起床喚醒服務，導致金東賢罕見的睡過了頭。

射進窗戶的陽光喚醒了他，房間裡卻看不到朴佑鎮的身影，他撐起身子去浴室洗了一把臉後，納悶地環顧四週。  
擺在床邊的矮櫃上，閃閃發亮的東西吸引了他的注意，被他丟進垃圾桶的戒指如今好端端的躺在矮櫃上，下面還壓了一張紙條。

白紙濕了又乾後變得發皺不平整，上面有寫了什麼又被塗掉的痕跡，最終只留下了朴佑鎮寥寥一行的字跡：

「我只希望你快樂」

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

【7：Ready to Love Again】

*  
在金東賢對林煐岷說出那番像是訣別的話語後，林煐岷就沒有再看過金東賢。

『我放棄了，我真的太累了』  
他想著金東賢說的話嘆了一口氣，這個意思就是已經結束了吧。

「你就放棄吧。」姜東昊重重拍了他的背，順便再招手叫了一瓶伏特加。  
「今天就儘管喝，喝醉了我會把你扛回家，放心。趕快承認你徹底失戀了，然後重新振作起來。」

——唉。或許拖了這麼多年，是也該放棄了，對方都走得那麼遠了，自己一直守在原點又有什麼意義呢。

林煐岷舉起酒杯就口，望著吧台方向發呆，卻覺得坐在吧台的客人身影有那麼一點熟悉。一個壯碩的男子那個熟悉的身影不斷灌酒，林煐岷湧上不太好的預感，起身走近吧台查看，果不其然，看到了半趴在桌上，眼神已經對不太到焦的金東賢。

即使已經醉態可掬，金東賢仍瞇起眼，試圖拿起眼前推過來的酒，在終於握住酒杯時，卻被一隻手給中途攔截。

「好了，到此為止，別再喝了。」  
林煐岷搶過金東賢手上的酒杯，旁邊的壯碩男子眼見快到手的鴨子被林煐岷從中作梗，開始大聲叫罵，而林煐岷不加理會，俐落地把金東賢的身子架在肩膀上後，掏出一疊鈔票扔在桌上。  
「這位客人的酒錢我幫他付。」  
接著他對姜東昊眼神示意後，就把瀕臨不省人事的醉鬼扛出了酒吧。

好不容易把人搬回自家公寓後，林煐岷把金東賢扶到床邊，解開他的襯衫衣服扣子讓他好呼吸一點，然後去弄了一條熱毛巾，擦拭金東賢的臉。這場景跟他們荒謬的初會面相似到驚人，他笑出了聲，吸引了醉鬼的注意。  
「......煐岷哥？」被熱毛巾擦拭得舒服的醉鬼瞇著眼睛，看著眼前分成三個的身影，開口喚道。  
「嗯。」林煐岷敷衍的應了一聲，但醉鬼似乎不太滿意他的冷淡反應，把他用力一扯，兩個人一起往後倒在床上。  
「喂。」他無奈撐起身體想要離開金東賢，然而力大無窮的醉鬼用力按下他的頭，吻上他的唇，兩人唇舌交纏，他嘗得到金東賢嘴裡滿滿的酒精味。

好歹過去也是專業酒保，林煐岷對於醉酒之人的各種反應再清楚不過，簡單來說就是不論他們說什麼、做什麼都不可以當真，於是他冷淡的應付了一陣子後，金東賢果然如他的預測一般停下動作，進入失去意識的昏睡狀態，同時嘴巴還喃喃呼喚著他沒聽過的男人名字。

「臭死了。」他低聲抱怨，走向浴室準備把口腔那股酸苦的酒味給洗漱殆盡。

*  
隔天早上，金東賢張開眼睛，看到陌生又熟悉的房間擺設，有點恍惚的懷疑自己是不是又在做夢，但當轉頭看到枕邊沉睡的男人臉孔，瞬間被嚇得回到現實。

「煐岷哥？！」耳邊傳來的大叫聲讓林煐岷懶洋洋的睜開眼睛。

「醒了？」林煐岷一手撐著頭，那雙微微下垂的眼眸帶著笑看向金東賢，金東賢霎時感到一陣輕微的呼吸困難。

「.....我是怎麼....？」金東賢努力回想昨晚發生了什麼，卻怎麼也想不起來，他看看自己扣子全被打開的襯衫，再看看隔壁躺著的林煐岷，驚慌之色溢於言表。

「別緊張，什麼都沒發生，我對醉鬼沒興趣。」林煐岷坐起來，伸了個懶腰走下床，把金東賢的包包和外套扔過去。

「沒事了就快滾吧，我說你呀......明明不會喝還要學人家灌什麼酒，昨天要不是我剛好在那裡，你就要被隔壁的豬哥帶回家了知不知道？這樣亂搞，是要讓你男朋友擔心死嗎？」

金東賢坐在床上，抱著自己的東西沉默不語，林煐岷不明究理，繼續說道：  
「沒辦法一個人回去嗎？還是要打電話給你男朋友來接——」

「不是。」  
「沒有男朋友，煐岷哥......我失戀了。」金東賢微弱的聲音打斷林煐岷未竟的話語。  
「所以我才去喝酒的。」

*  
在看到朴佑鎮字條的那天早上，心慌意亂的金東賢第一時間馬上聯絡了朴佑鎮，對方倒是乾脆的接起電話，然而即使金東賢說破了嘴，朴佑鎮仍然似乎鐵了心，不肯再與他見面。

『不是，朴佑鎮，你可以不要擅自決定我怎麼想的嗎？我們見面說清楚——』  
『東東，你聽我說，這次好好去追求你的幸福吧，不用在意我。』  
『你他媽的到底要我去追求什麼狗屁幸福！我都已經把那個戒指丟掉了！』  
與固執的像顆石頭的男人持續進行沒有結果的爭論，金東賢挫敗的對著電話大吼。  
『我比你自己還了解你的，東東。你一直都還愛著他吧。』  
『你到底在說什麼，我愛你啊，朴佑鎮，為什麼就是不聽我講的話！』  
『那不一樣。對我的和對他的愛不一樣。東東，對自己的心誠實一點，我希望你真正得到你想要的快樂。』  
『這到底算什麼......我這四年從來沒有把你當成誰的替代品，佑鎮......拜託，我們見一面好嗎？』他近乎絕望的哭著懇求。  
『我很愛你，東東。只是，或許我也變得貪心了......我想要的是你全部的愛，不是現在這樣，我真的累了.......』朴佑鎮的聲音儘管也帶著哽咽，但更多的是一股不再回頭的決絕。  
『我們分開吧。』

就這樣，他們四年的感情劃下了句點。

金東賢渾渾噩噩的渡過了接下來的一個禮拜，朴佑鎮的東西還放在房子裡的各個角落，他捨不得收，而腦袋裡持續迴盪著朴佑鎮對他心之所向的斷言。

——他不能否認他對林煐岷的動心。在最美的一刻被中斷的初戀就是心裡一輩子的遺憾，意想不到的重逢，記憶中的男子並沒有褪色，甚且看向他的纏綿眼神也從未改變。但是心動從來不等於行動，他也果斷做出了選擇，這不就夠了？

躺在床上翻來覆去，放眼所及都是那人生活的痕跡，即使是狹小的斗室，少了一直陪在身邊的朴佑鎮，他卻覺得房間空蕩得可怕，再繼續待下去好像就要發瘋了。想把清醒的意識強行關機，太痛苦了。於是他逃出家門，走進下了地鐵站巷口看到的第一間酒吧。

喝到失去意識也沒關係，倒不如說他就是想失去意識。

「嗯，簡單來說就是這樣，我的男朋友知道了我重新遇到煐岷哥的事情，然後......就跟我分手了。」  
金東賢簡單交代完事情始末，神色淡然得彷彿在講別人的事情。

「那我就不打擾哥，先回去了，謝謝哥昨天把我撿回家。」他對林煐岷露出一個笑容，起身準備離開，然而在下床的那一瞬間，劇烈的頭痛襲來，視線瞬間天旋地轉，就在他以為自己要倒在地上的時候，卻落入了溫暖的臂膀中。

「呀，金東賢。」  
林煐岷帶著點無奈的語氣響起。  
「宿醉成這樣會不會太誇張.....你以後真的別學人亂喝酒了。」  
與訓斥的口吻不同，男人的大手溫柔的按摩著他的後頸，讓他從難受的暈眩中漸漸回復。  
「站得起來嗎？」他點點頭，林煐岷扶著他站起來，說了一聲「走吧。」  
「去哪裡？」金東賢真實疑惑了。  
「喝醒酒湯，你這醉鬼。」

金東賢一直覺得經過這些年，自己已經變得成熟世故，但一碰到林煐岷，他就好像變回那個青澀的高中生，讓林煐岷看到最脆弱不堪的醜態就算了，甚至不自覺地就讓林煐岷牽著鼻子走。他乖乖跟林煐岷上了車，繫上安全帶，車上一如他熟悉的那樣帶著淡淡的香煙氣味。到了24小時營業的店面，他小口喝著醒酒湯，對面點了血腸湯的男人也不怎麼吃，只是笑笑盯著他吃飯。

付完帳、臨走前，林煐岷突然拉住金東賢。  
「手機。」  
他一拿出手機就被林煐岷接過去，逕自輸入了一串號碼然後交還給他。  
「下次真的不要亂喝酒了......如果非要喝的話，就找我吧。」

*  
『我到家了』  
當天不久後林煐岷就接到金東賢傳來的kakao talk訊息，此後他們每天都會簡單聊個幾句，偶爾金東賢打工結束會到他的咖啡店，打烊後兩個人一起去吃金東賢搜尋到的美食店當宵夜。

但也就僅止於此。

「看到你那樣笑我好害怕。」坐在咖啡店吧台的黃旼炫看著不自覺嘴角上揚的林煐岷，覺得一陣惡寒。  
「死水總算開始流動也是好事一樁......但都拖兩個多月了，根本就跟普通朋友沒什麼兩樣，你到底在磨蹭什麼，明明就還喜歡，為什麼不積極一點？」

「沒關係。」林煐岷遞給黃旼炫一杯拿鐵，上面還加了精緻的狐狸拉花。  
「我只是覺得，他大概需要一些時間，我不介意等。」  
畢竟剛結束一段感情，而且還是一段不是玩玩的長期關係，沒這麼輕易就能敞開心胸的。

事實上也確實如此。  
經過幾個月的時間，金東賢已經慢慢接受了朴佑鎮離開的事實，然而接受與習慣是兩回事，四年的共同生活在他心中遺留下一個填不滿的黑洞，他得要很努力地去適應不時出現的空虛和失落感。

於是第一個月，他下意識的盡量早出晚歸，迴避充滿朴佑鎮痕跡的房間。  
到了第二個月，他終於動手收拾房間，把屬於朴佑鎮的物品全部塞進牆角的大紙箱。

然後第三個月。

再平常不過的一天，大學滿堂又加上打工，金東賢在深夜拖著疲憊不堪的身軀回到家，打開燈的時候卻盯著房間愣住了。

牆角的大紙箱被搬走了，而床頭櫃上放著另一副房間鑰匙，朴佑鎮的鑰匙。

『記得好好吃飯、保重身體』

看著朴佑鎮在廣告紙背面留下的潦草字跡，金東賢渾身脫力的倒在床上。

——結束了，到這裡真的結束了。

他蜷起身體，在一個人的房間裡放聲大哭起來。

*  
林煐岷有些煩躁。  
手機上與金東賢的對話紀錄，最後一則傳送的訊息日期停留在快一週前，他們已經近一週沒聯絡了。

該不會碰到意外？或是他的前男友來找他復合了......煩躁的咖啡師無法控制自己的胡思亂想，偏偏窗外下著小雨的夏日夜晚沒有客人能分散他的注意力，他整理著櫃子裡的馬克杯，過於粗暴的力道使杯子之間發出清脆的碰撞聲。

這時店門被推開，林煐岷反射性的想說歡迎光臨，卻在見到來人時沒了聲音——準確應該說是嚇到失語。

「什麼啊，哥為什麼反應像是看到鬼一樣？」  
走進店裡的青年看起來有些受傷，一邊揉著頭髮一邊嘟囔著，「我覺得還挺好看的啊......」

金東賢把一頭黑髮染成了極淺的粉紅色。

「為什麼突然？」  
「這是我的失戀儀式，嘿嘿。」金東賢狀似得意的笑了，瞇起的眼睛還有些紅腫。

林煐岷走近金東賢，觀察著小朋友過於前衛的新髮色。  
「好淺，漂的時候應該很痛吧？」他用手指掬起一撮頭髮把玩著。  
「還好，還能忍受。哥覺得這個顏色怎麼樣？」  
「嗯......」林煐岷思索了片刻。  
「很像兔子？」  
「這是正面還是負面意思？」金東賢的嘴唇有些彆扭的微微翹起，林煐岷大笑著揉亂了他的頭髮。

「我的男朋友，不，應該說是前男友？把他放在房間的東西都搬走了，趁我不在家的時候。」  
在林煐岷準備收店，正在清洗咖啡機時，金東賢開始報告失聯期間發生的事件。  
「感覺很像心被挖掉了一塊，很痛苦，但是......痛苦的同時又覺得鬆了一口氣，怎麼說？就是有種終於劃下句點，解脫的輕鬆感。」

近況報告結束，林煐岷的收店工作也告一段落，男人走出吧台，看著若有所思的金東賢。  
「要不要去喝酒？」男人的提議讓金東賢微微瞪大雙眼。  
「慶祝你失戀。」壞心眼的挖苦讓金東賢忍不住打了林煐岷一下，猶豫一下後笑著說好，反正今天有哥陪我，可以放開來喝。

兩人並肩坐在吧台好像還是第一次，林煐岷點了威士忌，卻幫金東賢叫了一杯紅粉佳人，金東賢不滿的抗議，被他用「跟你的頭髮一樣不好嗎」給擋了回去，小朋友悻悻然的喝著通體粉紅色的調酒，馬上感到酒意上湧。

「煐岷哥，我一直想問你一個問題。」  
「說啊。」  
「哥......為什麼能一直喜歡我？碰到了那麼多事，又過了很長的時間，不會累嗎？」  
仗著酒意，金東賢一口氣問出了之前一直迴避的問題。  
「感情這種東西是沒辦法控制的吧。當然我也試著忘掉過，但後來就覺得，一直記得也沒什麼不好，畢竟對我來說，那是一個很珍貴的夏天。」  
林煐岷又再點了一杯酒。

「不過說到過去，我倒是一直有一件遺憾的事。」  
喝了一口酒之後，林煐岷轉頭凝視著因為微醺而臉色泛紅的金東賢。  
「記得嗎，你曾經問我要不要私奔，逃去沒有人找得到的地方。在你被帶回去之後，我忍不住一直想，要是那個晚上我答應了你，我們真的逃走了，一切會不會不一樣？」

「如果當時真的逃走的話，東賢想要逃去哪裡？」  
「嗯，好問題......夏威夷？」  
語畢兩人一起大笑起來，消停一會後金東賢對著林煐岷低語：「......哥，其實現在也還來得及啊，私奔。」

那雙看著林煐岷的桃花眼因為笑容而微微彎起，裡頭藏著點點閃爍的星光。林煐岷牽起了他的手，低聲說道：「好，現在私奔吧。」

*  
他們當然沒有去金東賢說的夏威夷，兩個喝了酒的人在現實世界最後的「私奔」地點，是不遠處夜晚無人的漢江河堤。盛夏的夜晚依然悶熱，兩人緊緊交扣的雙手被滲出的汗水給弄溼，但誰也不想鬆開手。

林煐岷突然想抽菸，吞雲吐霧之際金東賢對他要求「我也要抽」，他遞了一根菸給金東賢，點上火，但沒抽過菸的青年顯然無福消受black captain的香甜滋味，被煙霧嗆得咳嗽不止，而林煐岷只是邊笑邊叫他深呼吸，心有不甘的金東賢伸手抽走林煐岷叼在嘴上的菸，把自己的唇印上林煐岷的。

「我想抽菸只是因為那是你的味道。」唇舌交纏間林煐岷聽到金東賢這樣說了，他扣住金東賢的後腦勺吻得更加深入，直到他們兩人的口腔都充分浸潤在煙草的氣味中。

「東賢啊，我們，重新開始吧？」

男人在他耳邊說道，吐氣混合著夏夜的空氣，讓他的耳朵微微感到一點水氣。

重新開始？  
嗯，現在還是夏天，所以或許一切都還沒太晚，又或許永遠都不會太晚，只要能夠再度相遇。

他笑了，扯著男人的衣領，以又一個吻代替了回答。

Fin.


End file.
